Veronica Gorloisen
Veronica Gorloisen is a powerful sorceress, Balthazar's love interest, and also one of the 3 apprentices chosen by the noble wizard Merlin, on a mission to fight against the evil witch Morgana le Fey. Personality Like Balthazar said that Veronica was much like Dave, wanting nothing more than to be a normal person, with a normal life. In the movie, it shows Balthazar having a flashback of him with Veronica in a market, as she looks on to a lovely necklace for sale. She was a beautiful young woman, who was very brave and powerful. She was the first magician to ever succesfully merge two souls into one body. She obviously loved Balthazar very much, willing to sacrifice herself for him. Biography Background Not much is known about Veronica's past, aside the fact that she was one of the three apprentices of Merlin. She, Horvath, and Balthazar had many adventures together. Both Balthazar and Horvath had feelings for her, but she loved Balthazar only, which unfortunately resulted in Horvath turning on her, Merlin and Balthazar and joining Morgana out of petty jealousy. In spite of her extraordinary life and having gift to shape and bend both reality and change at will, Veronica longed for a normal life. Balthazar was aware with this, as when they passed through a market together, he saw her looking at a beautiful necklace among items sold by a merchant, but dismayed that they had no time to buy it. Little did she knew that Balthazar bought it for her and intended to give her the necklace on the very night Morgana attacked their stronghold. When they returned to a Merlinean stronghold somewhere in Britain that night in 740 A.D., they found knights who guarded the castle have been killed by Morgana le Fay. They arrived too late upon discovered that Merlin was mortally wounded, and upon seeing Horvath fleeing with stolen page of Merlin's Encantus that contained The Rising, Balthazar immediately give chase. But suddenly, Morgana ambushed Balthazar, and was going to kill him just as Veronica, acting fast, used the Fusion Spell to seal the evil sorceress' soul into her own body and mind to save his life. Horrified with what she just did, Balthazar goes for her to see that Morgana began to kill her from the inside, attempted to take full control over her body. Knowing that Veronica would eventually losing control over herself due to succumbed from evil sorceress' influence that allowed Morgana uses her body as her own so she can still harm people, Balthazar trapped them both into the Grimhold to both save Veronica and trap Morgana. Inside the Grimhold, Veronica and Morgana's consciousness were trapped in a seemingly everlasting battle in one body. But in the end, Morgana's consciousness won, leaving Veronica helpless with her enemy's total control over her body in spite of them still trapped within the doll. Released from the Grimhold 1,000 years later, when Horvath freed Morgana le Fay (still trapped within Veronica Gorloisen's body) from the Grimhold, it is apparent that Morgana was still in total control over her host, as through her living vessel, Morgana asserted her authority over Horvath as she reminds him not to look so pathetic, especially over his former love interest. Given that she immediately began the ritual for The Rising instead of asking him what he has prepared to amplify and stabilize the required Morgana Star and asked him about stolen pages of an Enchantus, Morgana presumably used knowledge about the spell itself from Veronica's memories about what she read in the Enchantus to access the said information regarding the spell. Balthazar attempted to stop the ritual and come to her rescue, but is overpowered by Horvath who revealed to have modified his Cane with Drake Stone's Ring, Abigail Williams' Necklace, and Merlin's Dragon Ring to made it stronger. Fortunately, Dave Stutler and his childhood girlfriend Becky Barnes comes to his rescue by disarming Horvath and sabotaged the ritual by movinf one of the 5 satellite dishes that resulting in the Morgana Star symbol imploded, knocking Morgana le Fay out. With Veronica's body unconscious, Balthazar took the opportunity to took Morgana le Fay's spirit into himself. Once Morgana's spirit purged from her body, Veronica finally regained control over her body, and horrified that Balthazar took the spirit of evil sorceress into himself. Balthazar then implored Dave to trap him in the doll and stop Morgana, but Dave refused, as did Veronica. Suddenly, Morgana briefly possessed Balthazar before exiting his body and taking form of spectral entity composed of electron dust. The Final Battle Morgana then unleashed a powerful stream of fire against them, but to everyone's surprise, Dave jumped to the way and uses a shield of pure flames to protect them, awakening his true power as the Prime Merlinean. Undeterred, Morgana unleashed more destructive Plasma Bolts on them, staggered them to their knees in soite of them have raised riot shield-like force field to protect themselves. Morgana then unleashed another plasma bolt on Veronica in revenge of using the Fusion Spell that destroyed her original body, but Balthazar unexpectedly jumped to protect her, resulting him taking the blast himself and dying. As Veronica tried her best to heal Balthazar, Dave combined his knowledge of science and his sorcery to create magitek-based makeshift tesla coils from nearby street lamps and a power box with use of special enchantment he sent to the said power box with a plasma bolt as conduit. He managed to distract the evil sorceress long enough to complete the makeshift tesla coil, and with help of an enchanted mop, activated them to forced her body solid before destroyed her with a barrage of plasma bolts. Once the evil sorceress gone, Dave went for Balthazar, only for Veronica stated that the plasma bolt Morgana meant to sent for her killed him. Unwilling to see Veronica saddened by her love's untimely demise and determined to ensure that both apprentices of Merlin have the very happy ending they deserved, Dave exhausted his powers to revive Balthazar. To Veronica's joy, Balthazar miraculously returned to life, and in the end, the two are reunited, and Balthazar gives his girlfriend Veronica the necklace he'd been wanting to give her the night that she had been trapped in the Grimhold. Gallery Trivia *Balthazar noted to Dave in the film that, like him, Veronica was the only of Merlin's three apprentices who longed to be normal and have no magic. *Her surname contains the name Gorlois, the name of Morgan le Fay's father and the original husband to Arthur's mother, Igraine. *Her name means 'She who brings victory'. *In the early script of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice film, Veronica's surname originally was Flood. Also, she also originally intended to be trapped inside the Grimhold by accident and not responsible for destruction of Morgana's body via the Fusion Spell. *Veronica Gorloisen's character made no appearance in the 2010 Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice Characters